finally!
by lovedlost
Summary: raye sere pairing, she finds out and it all goes up hill from there! but her why? not who youd expect to take darien


Well guys new oneshot Raye sere pairings I no I no different for me but oh well. Hope you enjoy it if you did review it means so much to me!

Oneshot: Finally

Serena sat down and looked around. Well it was time, time she faced her fears, she had a sneaky idea he was cheating on her… oh I no you want to know who but I bet you've guessed already. That's right Darien, the almighty prince Endymion was finally showing his true colours… the only problem was catching him. Walking to the park, she knew he'd be there for a walk. She knew it!

Walking in the gates she headed directly to the roses and jumped cleanly onto a branch of a nearby tree, super hero powers really came in handy, especially for spying. Soon afterwards, she heard a familiar dark, husky voice. And, the familiar masculine body soon followed, that perfect body that she now despised so much, walking next to him was what looked like the human version of Luna, but without the crystal Luna couldn't change… could she? Watching them walk beneath her Serena became definitely sure it was her guardian on Darien's arm and they were talking about… her.

"'what about Serena, she's bound to find out, I mean I'm her 'cat' and though it's only a disguise, she's gonna know!'" her voice sounded so weird coming from a human body. And, Serena tensed when she heard his answer.

"'Well then we can run to the palace I have hidden and live out our days there, Serena doesn't even know about it." She nodded softly as she reached her hand to stop him reaching up she moved into kiss him, when a rustle could be heard from the bushes behind them and in direct eyesight of their spy. It was Raye; she walked out untouched by the bush she had emerged.

"how could you, how could you two do that to her, Endymion your supposed to be her prince and Luna… well Luna lets just say you'll be lucky if Selene doesn't punish you for betraying that of the moon line." He voice was calm and abrasive nothing like the Raye they knew. Darien flinched at the use of his real name and Luna looked ashamed as she realised her fate at the hands of the moon goddess. She stuttered to reply but Raye held out her hand, "I don't care for you excuses, I love her more then any of you would and if you betray her then I'll be there for her, if the others fail hr, ill be there to comfort to her. I'm not gonna fail her or betray her like you have done."

Serena had heard enough, she had to enter in this conversation, so dropping nimbly to the ground she walked up to Raye standing directly in front of her. Taking her hands Serena whispered thank you in Raye's ear before moving forward and kissing her passionately on the lips, feeling the other twos reaction throughout the little display so far she pulled back took both of Raye's hands in her own and turned to face Luna and Darien, " you know I'm not angry. I've known for a little while you've not been dedicated to our relationship. I mean it's so obvious you're late for our dates, never even kissed me for a week, it's totally obvious but do you know why I'm not overly angry? Because I knew it was going to happen, it happened before and the only reason the both of you survived to tell the tale was that I loved the both of you. Even after what you did, besides like now I loved another but I never got to her because she was always busy protecting us and then she died, I never ran to you like the stories said I ran to her and asked her to kill me, while she still had the chance. She wouldn't kill me!"

Raye squeezed her hand now she was being privy to what her love remembered so she too began to remember, the flashes of blood and pleading replaced that of the reality grew quicker by the second. Gripping Serena hand she saw the last image of a silver haired beauty kneeling over her telling her to kill her too.

**Flashback**

**The usual silver silk was now drenched in blood at was no longer silver but scarlet. The silver lengths of her hair were half-scarlet too. But she didn't care, though It wasn't blood of her own body but that of the blacked haired figure before her, "mars, what were you thinking, trying to protect me, I need you Raye, don't leave me. But if you must take me with you."**

**Pulling mars scorched hand up to her breast above her heart, "please don't let me live this on my own, I want to be with you… I love you Raye, I love you!"**

**Mars looked shockingly up at her princess, "you love me, but I thought and you were…"**

**The senshi of fires voice was weak and waning; Serenity knew what was coming and cut her off with a finger to her lips, "he cheated with Luna, besides how could I not love you Raye."**

"**Serenity I love you… Serena." Her last words as she took her last breath, Serena screamed as Raye died in her arms. Standing up serenity moved over to beryl.**

"**You don't kill my lover friends and enemies with out my permission, is that clear!" she seethed deep inside for being an idiot and not telling mars sooner. **

**End flashback**

Standing up straight, she walked forward to Darien and kicked him in the balls. She spat on him before turning to Luna who cowered behind Darien's slumped body, Raye's hands lit up with her channelled fury. But before anymore damage was done she felt a soft hand on her shoulder, "calm down Raye, its ok."

"Ok love, but id so much love to do Selene's bidding." Serena pulled Raye to her, leaning her head against the taller girl's chest. Raye held her close as she watched the other two sneak away.

"Why didn't you Raye? I wouldn't have done what I did?" Raye shook her head as one last vision flashed before eyes. It showed a small blonde being taken by the tall beryl, because she thought it would save what was left, but then there was the flash of silver and it disappeared. Now se wished she had. She shivered at the thought of another woman taking or even touching her little blonde-haired woman.

"I'm sorry sere I never thought it would be so serious." Raye leaned against Serena's head, before taking the said blonde-haired woman's hand and dragging her to the temple where the others would be bound to be waiting for them.

Temple

Bursting the too giggled at the surprised faces, mina's registered first and let out a huge whoop, she had known it all along, they didn't cal her the love goddess for nothing, "finally!"

The others burst out with a 'what?' except Amara and Michelle who smiled at each other; they had seen it coming because Serena had talked to them about her feelings. It was bloody good time too, Serena deserved to be truly happy, "ma and sere are a couple guys! Luna and Darien are long gone and I get the woman of my dreams!"

"What, who, when, huh?" Amy asked flabbergasted, she was for once confused. It took the two between them half an hour to finally get the story into the Senshi's heads and when they had they sighed in relief it was a bout time too.

Hey you like, just a spur of the moment thing I know its not long for a one shot but I like it, hope you do to!

SS16

xxxx


End file.
